


White Christmas

by Szczuropies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ciągle nienawidzę tagów, Future Fic, M/M, Olać sezon piąty, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, nie mam pojęcia co się tam działo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: Stiles wraca do rodziny na święta. I do Dereka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ŚWIĘTA! Dobra, jeszcze jakieś czterdzieści dni, ale ciiii, święta!  
> I to mój pierwszy Sterek tak przy okazji.  
> Muszę chyba nadrobić ten piąty sezon, bo brzmi szalenie nieciekawie, ale podobno jest ważny.  
> Przepraszam za błędy, tak na zaś.  
> I to pierwsza rzecz powyżej tysiaka słów, niewiele, ale zawsze coś.

Beacon Hills przywitało go deszczem. Zresztą czego innego się spodziewał po powrocie do ukochanego miasta. Owszem, Nowy York miał swój urok – a także brudne ulice i wrednych taksówkarzy – ale Stiles wychowywał się w zielonej części Kalifornii. Jako dzieciak biegał po lasach z kijem baseballowym, polując na potwory. Co prawda już dawno z tego wyrósł i wiedział, że prawdziwe potwory nic by sobie nie zrobiły z tej szlachetnej broni, ale nawet Central Park nie mógł zastąpić dzikiej natury.  
No i tylko w Beacon Hills święta były aż tak deszczowe. Pewnie, ocieplenie klimatu i tak dalej robiły swoje, ale Stiles nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek mógł powiedzieć, że miał białe święta. Zazwyczaj wszystko stawało się chlapą jakieś trzy dni wcześniej. Nie mówimy tu o zwykłym deszczu i błocie, o nie. Świat był pokryty znacznie bardziej specyficzną substancją, która teoretycznie powinna być śniegiem. Temperatura sprawiała jednak, że dość szybko stawał się pół-ciekły i przesiąkał do ziemi, przyjmując brunatny kolor. O żadnych bałwanach nie było mowy aż do Sylwestra, wtedy najczęściej przychodziły przymrozki.  
Kiedy podjechał swoim jeepem – bo tak, on ciągle był na chodzie, ledwo, ledwo, ale jeździł – pod dom ojca, zobaczył mały komitet powitalny złożony ze Scotta i Kiry. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo tęsknił za przyjacielem. Byli praktycznie nierozłączni przez całe dzieciństwo i razem zajmowali się tym całym wilkołaczym bajzlem w który wpadł McCall. Chcieli wyjechać razem do Nowego Yorku, nierozłączna dwójka, jak Flip i Flap, jak Fred i George, jak pan Harris i dupkowatość. Okazało się, że bycie Prawdziwym Alfą nie pomaga w dostaniu się na studia i plany musiały ulec zmianie. Cały czas rozmawiali ze sobą na skypie, ale to jednak nie było to samo. Definitywnie nie zamierzali rzucić się sobie w ramiona i zacząć gadać jak rozszalałe dwunastolatki, ale, no cóż…. rzucili się sobie w ramiona i zaczęli gadać jak rozszalałe dwunastolatki. Kira tylko stała trochę niezręcznie z boku i patrzyła na nich z pobłażaniem.  
\- Totalnie muszę wam pokazać mojego nowego psa! Nie mogłem zabrać go ze sobą, bo każda podróż samochodem, dłuższa niż ta pomiędzy naszym mieszkaniem a weterynarzem, wywołuje u niego napady opętania. Patrz, mam tu gdzieś jego zdjęcie – odblokowywanie telefonu przy jednoczesnym wnoszeniu na ganek walizki było zadaniem ciężkim, ale nie niemożliwym.  
\- Psa? Stiles, nie potrafiłeś zająć się nawet rybką – na Scotta spadł obowiązek utrzymania bagaży Stilesa w pionie i pilnowanie, by nie spadły, po tym jak ich właściciel rzucił się na przywitanie tacie i Melissie.  
\- Dorosłem! – może brzmiałoby to nieco poważniej, gdyby właśnie nie wtulał się w przybraną matkę. Nie ważne, że została panią Stilinski zaledwie rok temu, znacznie dłużej traktował ją jako część rodziny.  
\- Naprawdę? – John posłał mu słynne, rodzinne spojrzenie, które ukazywało całkowity brak zaufania do jego dorosłości. Nie ważny fakt, że płacił podatki i jakoś się utrzymywał, dopóki nie nabawi się dzieci, chociaż na to się nie zapowiadało, albo wnuków, będzie traktowany wciąż jako nastolatek. Papa Stilinski nie miał zamiaru tak szybko wypuścić swojego jedynaka z gniazda. Wiedział, że z pewnością jest inteligentny i może wiele osiągnąć, ale czemu tak szybko? Czemu nie mógł poczekać chociaż odrobinę dłużej. Chociaż nie, wiedział dlaczego. Derek. Jak zawsze Derek.  
Kiedyś Stiles jeszcze udawał, że wcale się do niego nie wymyka, przy każdej swojej wizycie w mieście. Cichutko wychodził z domu, pod pretekstem kupienia jakiejś brukselki, która nagle stałą się niezbędna w ich domu, a potem wracał po godzinie. John był temu przeciwny, przebywanie z Derekiem wykańczało jego syna, ale nic nie mógł już poradzić. Nawet gdyby przykuł go kajdankami do kaloryfera, to chłopak znalazłby sposób by się wydostać.  
\- Lydia mówiła, że przyjedzie jutro – poinformowała Kira, siedząc na łóżku ze Scottem w dawnym pokoju Stilesa. Zamierzał zostać u rodziców do Nowego Roku, może odrobinę dłużej, dopóki nie ma żadnych egzaminów do zaliczenia. Sypialnia była czysta, zdecydowanie zbyt czysta, co miało ulegać powolnej zmianie.  
\- Z Jacksonem czy bez?  
\- Z, to ten okres gdy są razem –związek Martin-Whittemore  miewał swoje wzloty i  upadki, chociaż to mało powiedziane. Bywały chwile, gdy nie mogli się od siebie odkleić - wtedy portale społecznościowe umierały od nagromadzenia słodkości w ich wspólnych zdjęciach – a także te nieco gorsze, gdy mijali się szerokim łukiem, a każde spotkanie na przestrzeni mniejszej niż dwadzieścia metrów kwadratowych, skutkowało natychmiastowym rzuceniem się do gardeł. Prawdopodobnie tylko akt małżeński powstrzymywał ich przed tym czynem.  
\- Malia chyba wciąż testuje swoją dobrą wolę i odwiedza Petera w szpitalu – powiedział Stiles, jak już tak wymieniali się informacjami. Przyjaciółka raz do roku próbowała spełnić dobry uczynek, którym było odwiedzanie ojca-psychopaty w zakładzie dla takich ludzi jak on. Wiedziała, że nic z tego nie będzie. Zresztą co mogła zmienić wizyta córeczki, jego stan psychiczny? Dziewczyna czuła się jednak dobrze, gdy chociaż rzuciła na niego okiem, bo wciąż nie był jej całkiem obojętny. Nie nazwałaby go tatą, ale jednak byli spokrewnieni, co czyniło Malie jednym z ostatnich członków rodziny Hale. Ta myśl jakoś kołatała jej się w głowie i, chcąc nie chcąc, zaakceptowała ją.  
\- Młode Pokoleniem, przyjdą pewnie pojutrze – odparł Scott.  Liam, Mason i reszta byłej watahy Scotta była przez nich nazywana właśnie Młodym Pokoleniem. Nie stanowili watahy jako takiej, bardziej grupę nadnaturalnych nastolatków wszelakiego rodzaju, trzymającą się razem. Liam wciąż pozostał betą, ale trzeba przyznać, że zapędy do bycia liderem miał iście alfie i sprawdzał się na tym stanowisku całkiem nieźle.  
\- Chyba przejdę się do Dereka – te słowa po prostu musiały paść, ale jak zawsze wywoływały krępującą ciszę w pokoju.  
\- Stiles, nie powinieneś… - przerwał ja Scott, chociaż brzmiało to bardziej jak formalność. I tak wiedział, że to nic nie da.  
\- I tak to zrobię.  
\- Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj, to święta – przyjaciel brzmiał na trochę zdesperowanego.  
 - Wrócę niedługo – nieuprzejmie było zostawiać gości samych, ale Stiles nie miał wyboru. Im wcześniej do niego pójdzie, tym będzie miał później więcej czasu dla rodziny. Ojciec oczywiście też się zorientował, gdzie wybiera się syn, gdy w niepodobnej do niego ciszy zakładał buty.  
Im bardziej się zbliżał, tym bardziej czuł się zdenerwowany. Świąteczne piosenki w radiu nie pomagały. Całe podekscytowanie i radość z powodu tego najpiękniejszego okresu w roku powoli ustępowały, dając miejsce… no właśnie czemu? Trudno było określić.  
Po dotarciu na miejsce jeszcze chwilę siedział w samochodzie z zamkniętymi oczami i dłońmi opartymi o kierownicę. Zachowywał się głupio, te parę sekund przecież nic nie zmieni. Świat na zewnątrz wydawał się zdecydowanie za cichy, jakby wszyscy postanowili nagle uciec, by Stiles na pewno mógł słyszeć bicie własnego serca i każdy szelest liścia pod stopami.  
On tam był. Niewidoczny, ale Stilinski miał pewność, że jeszcze parę metrów i go zobaczy.  
\- Hej Derek – powiedział, kucając na ziemi kładąc małe pudełeczko przed prostym, kamiennym nagrobkiem. W środku znajdował się dokładnie taki sam prezent co rok, dwa i trzy lata temu. Prosty pierścionek zaręczynowy. – Wesołych świąt. Dobrze, że nie widzisz jak płaczę.


End file.
